percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Carmen Reyes
Carmen Ariana Reyes is the main protagonist and the narrator of the'' Carmen Reyes and the Gods of Olympus '' series. She is a Greek Demigod daughter of Thanatos, and Arista Reyes, who is the founder of the worldwide business, Reyes Enterprises. She is the counselor of the Thanatos Cabin. She is currently in a relationship with''' Derek Winchell. History Early Life Meeting Theo Alcina and Naomi Denes-Porter Nightmares Carmen Reyes and the Gods of Olympus De-Void Getting to Camp Love at First Sight Getting Claimed Building Thanatos' Cabin Capture the Flag Campfire Quest Perishable Mystique Vengeance Sacrifice Bloodlines Personality Fatal Flaw Ambition Fears Ophidiophobia Appearance Carmen was a beautiful sixteen year old girl, with piercing brown eyes and colorful long hair. She wears edgy, and boho styled clothes. And has been told she dresses very fashionably. Carmen is known for her slim figure, and her full lips. She is portrayed to be a very beautiful girl of Latin descent. Her skin is described as olive skin, with a tanned glow. In the beginning of the series, Carmen had jet black hair, but the bottom was a dark blue, close to black. Later on, she dyed her hair into an aqua ombre. In Vengeance, Carmen's more half of her hair get's cut off in one of her portal's. Between the books of Vengeance ''and ''Sacrifice, Carmen dyed her hair black. Finally in Bloodlines, Carmen's hair a little more than shoulder-length, and she dyed it golden brown ombre. Abilities and Items General Abilities= * '''ADHD: Like most demigods, Carmen possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent. * Dyslexia: Carmen's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. * Fighting Skills: Initially, Carmen showed more skill with her powers than her fighting skills. However, this might have been due to her lack of formal combat training at camp. Though, Carmen can fight with only one hand, and emerge unscathed, implying excellent swordsmanship. Though, throughout the series she has been learning new styles of ifhgting: karate, boxing, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, etc. * Ancient Greek: Carmen demonstrates that she can speak in Ancient Greek. * Spanish: Carmen shows that she can speak fluent Spanish, as she is Mexican by birth. Carmen's knowledge of Spanish helps her somewhat understand some other Romance languages, such as Italian and Portuguese. * Enhanced Agility: She possesses beyond average flexibility and agility. She was able to move her handcuffed arms from behind her back to her front, unlock clamps on her hands or strangle someone by using only her foot. * Singing * Endurance: Carmen was able to endure both physical and mental pain. * Acrobatic Skill: She is a prodigious natural athlete and acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. |-|Demigod Abilities= As a daughter of Thanatos, Carmen is an extremely powerful necromancer. She is considerably rivaled against Nico di Angelo, even though she just came into her powers. The following list are her Demigod Abilities: *'Death Sense': Carmen is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. She would go into fugue states where she would be drawn to sites where death occured, she sometimes, receive's visions of how and where and when someone died. But when it's predicting a death, it's more of a "feeling". When a person close to her dies, it comes as a ringing in her ears. In addition to that, she has a deep knowledge of the Underworld and knows when a person's life is being judged in the Underworld. Carmen can also sense when an immortal is fading. **'Piercing Scream': Carmen can generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes, but she also screams when someone is dying, or she is near a death. Her sonic attack, is able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering glass. **'Life Aura': She can sense someone's life aura, stating "there's a glow, a hue, of light surrounding them". **'Telepathy with the Dead'/'Dying': Carmen is able to connect to a supernatural network that broadcasts messages about the deceased or dying, which gives her the capability to hear the voices of people who were murdered, previously died, dying, or were near death. She can gain advice from the dead sense/predict the coming death of a person. This network broadcasts supernatural messages surrounding death to her. She is able to connect to this network and issue whispers of her own, broadcast her own 'messages' surrounding death, or communicate with the deceased/dying. This network can be accessed from inexplicable sources; plucking piano strings, listening to an inactive phone or listening to a record player, and listening to the radio. Carmen, tapped into the network again: from her eyes she saw faces emerging from the walls of the study at her mother's lakehouse, which were issuing whispers. These faces she saw are likely to be the source of the the dead's whispers. Carmen can also control the dead using telepathy, sending them thoughts or commands. She can also send the dead a message if she's away from her comrades, and they can pass it on. *'Necromancy': as a daughter of Thanatos, Carmen has divine authority and control over the dead, as well as minorly, some monsters native to Hades' realm. Being the daughter of Death, she is highly skilled with necromancy, being able to go toe-to-toe with Nico di Angelo. **'Life'-'Force Absorption': Carmen can drain the victim of their life-force, their source of vitality and health, allowing her to regain her life-force, while causing the victims' to decline in vigor. Extended drain may result in extended or permanent effects, or even death. She is able to store up excess life force to extend her lifespan, and use for regeneration purposes. **'Power Over the Undead': Carmen can reanimate skeletons, summon Skeleton Warriors, put them to sleep, and destroy them. This is an extremely powerful ability as it literately allows her to have an army anytime she wants. However, summoning too many undead warriors at one time can cause her fatigue. When she is angered enough, Xi'an can destroy even undead warriors that aren't under her control. **'Summoning Deceased Souls': Carmen can summon souls of the deceased by digging a pit, filling it with food (though animal blood can also be used), and chanting in Ancient Greek. **'Releasing Souls': Carmen can release the souls of people that should have died but had somehow managed to cheat death, such as Daedalus. **'Power Over Ghosts': Carmen can physically manipulate ghosts, such as taking hold of them by hand or forcing them to be silent with a gesture. **'Ghost Transformation': She can kill mortals, demigods and legacies by turning them into ghosts, and forcing them into the Underworld for eternity. *'Death Trance': Carmen can go into a hibernation called a Death Trance using the seeds of Persephone, which can only be eaten by a child of the Underworld. The Death Trance induces her to essentially die for a day, meaning she consumes no oxygen and doesn't need any kind of food (besides the seeds). |-|Magical Items= Animal Guide *'Onyx': Her pet hellhound. Onyx's fur is black. Relationships Love Interests Derek Winchell= carmenandderek.jpg derekandcarmenskype.jpg |-| Niclaus Smith= One sided, Niclaus was infatuated with Carmen. Friends Naomi Denes-Porter= Naomicarmen.jpg Naomiandcarmen2.jpg Naomiandcarmen.jpg |-| Theo Alcina= |-| Bronson de Gaulle= |-| Blake Franko= |-| Alexander Lestrange= Companions Cotton= |-| Kirby Family Arista Rey |-| Thanatos= Gallery Carmenhair.jpg| 10643837_301152120071851_1492643295_n.jpg| carmen8.jpg| Carmenincellblocktango.jpg| Carme3n.jpg| carmmie.jpg| Carmenreyes2.jpg| Carmen2.jpg| cr.jpg| cr3.jpg| carmeninadress.jpg| callie.jpg| Carmenhaircut.jpg| karma.jpg| carm3n.jpg| carmenreyes3.jpg| carmen3-0.jpg| cr2.jpg| Category:Females Category:Greek Demigod Category:Melody the Movement Category:Main Protagonists Category:Carmen Reyes and the Gods of Olympus Category:In a Relationship Category:Children of Thanatos